


It’s not like I like them or anything...

by Nagito_kun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And a Hug, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author is trans, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon Compliant, Don’t Judge Me, Enby Komaeda, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Haha lol, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, I Ship It, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I don’t like how little fanfics nagito and kazuichi have, Im done here, Kazuichi is a gentleman, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, My ocs are included so suck my dick, Nagito and Kazuichi are together, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Please Don't Hate Me, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Still love them though, THEY DESERVE IT, They are wholesome, They wholesome, Top Soda Kazuichi, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, also, as a couple, author is non-binary, be warned, but I did, cuz this is full ass fanfic, don’t worry I start swearing, fUCK ME, get this person a hug, i feel bad, i love them, i swear a lot lol, it will go through until Nagito dies, just let Nagito swear please, kazuichi was abused, nagito can play ocarina, nagito can sing too, no seriously, no this is just comfort to me, poor thing has cancer, research was done, so suck on that, there will be all three, they also need glasses, they are my ocs too, they sing Kazuichi to sleep, they will have kids, too wholesome for me to have written, trans Koizumi mahiru, where it isn’t a one-shot, which will be a while, with all the shit they been through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagito_kun/pseuds/Nagito_kun
Summary: Souda Kazuichi is debating about his crush on Sonia Nevermind. He decides to think this through and realises that he doesn’t have a crush on Sonia, but who is his crush...
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Kazuichi Souda was blatantly obvious about his so-called crush on Sonia Nevermind, but he had never expected that he would be talking to his soul-bro, Hajime Hinata, about someone completely different.

It was a day after they had been told they were in a killing game, and everyone was moping around the restaurant, thinking about how they should try and get around their current situation, the only one who wasn’t was Kazuichi, who was snapped out of his thoughts by Hinata. 

“You’ve been daydreaming a lot more, you okay?” The brunette asked, clearly concerned about his friends health, and his unhealthy obsession over a certain classmate.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about stuff y’know?” I reply, that stuff isn’t what I’d usually think about, I panicked slightly. No. This is fine, it’s not that big of a difference. “Though, just between me and you-“  
I leaned in, to whisper in Hinata’s ear, “I don’t think it’s Miss Sonia anymore, but someone close to her”  
“Gundham?”  
“No, someone close, like blood to her”  
“Blood, so related to her? You mean Komaeda? I mean, they say they’re siblings, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“I think you should talk to them, I think they would say yes”  
“But I’m too awkward” I made my voice sound particularly whiny when pulling out the ‘awkward’  
“Ok, so you’re telling me, that you can stalk Sonia, but you can’t talk to Komaeda? Seriously?” I nod “oh boy” he facepalms, “wait, here they come”  
I panic, what do I do? Ok Kazuichi act casual, it’ll be fine. Not.  
“Hello,” Komaeda reaches our table with a bounce in their step and immediately hits us with their suave and melodic voice.  
“H-hey” I pull what must have been the most awkward smile ever “h-how are you”  
“Oh, I’m just fine, thank you Souda-kun, how are you though, you look rather red, I must say”  
“Oh, it’s just...” you “hot in this j-jumpsuit” The pale one looks at me, head tilted, like a little puppy  
“I see... well, it is a very hot island, it does make sense.” They state. Clearly not that hot, you’re wearing a big ass jacket  
“I would take it off but, y’know”  
“Of course, I understand Souda-kun” of course you do, you’re super smart. “Although, I must say,” they start, “it is quite the predicament that we’re in.” God, stop being so fucking pretty.  
“Souda-kun?” They wave their hand in front of my face.  
“God you’re pretty” their face turned beet red. “Fuck, I said that out loud.”  
“Do you really think that? I thought I looked like a piece of trash?”  
“No! Don’t put yourself down like that, please! You look amazing, every inch of you” that’s a lot of inches “is perfect.”  
“R-really? I-I don’t believe you. You’re j-just saying that because you p-pity me.” They turn their head, arms folded, a pout plastered on their face.  
“I’m not. I do think you’re cute.” My brows furrowed “so please don’t say you’re trash, ‘cause you’re not.”  
Everyone in the dining hall turned their heads towards us, looking at the scene laid out before their eyes, something they- or even I- anticipated. I love Nagito Komaeda.  
All there was, were stares, the feeling of everyone staring made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
Nagito’s face was an even deeper shade of red than it was before, it was an amazing sight. Perhaps, I should- no. They’ll hate me if I did something so suddenly.  
All I heard from behind me were chants of “kiss kiss kiss”, like a bunch of immature little kids, not like I can say anything. Oh well. Here goes nothing. 

I stood up slightly and put my hand on the back of their neck, and leaned them towards my face. Our lips smashed together, their’s melting into mine. Oh it was the best feeling in the world. I could go further, but definitely not while everyone was watching. I pulled away, claps and cheers were echoing around the restaurant  
“Wha-“ Nagito was in complete shock, mouth in an ‘o’. I really shouldn’t have done that. The cheering and clapping died down and it was silent.  
“I knew it!” I heard, I think Mioda shouted “I knew it!! Souda doesn’t want Sonia!!” I looked down, she’s right though. I spent all night thinking about what I actually felt about her. Sonia, was too out of my reach, I set the bar too high, only liking the rich. Not that Komaeda isn’t below that bar, in fact, they must be really high above it.  
“I need to talk to you... alone” I spoke through my sharpened teeth, low enough for only Komaeda to hear “my cottage” They knelt down to my level, only to whisper back;  
“Of course.” And they left. Nanami came over and asked what happened because she was too busy playing a game.  
“Did you seriously not hear anything?” I questioned her, “everyone was chanting pretty loud”  
“Nope.” She replied, sleepiness evident in her voice “also, you’re going to have to make sure they eat. I think” so they left without eating, huh? I will have to take Nanami’s advice and make sure they do.

I walked back to my cottage, and whilst I was walking, could have sworn that I saw Komaeda’s fluffy hair peeking out of their door, but they retreated so quickly, it might’ve been my imagination.

I pushed open the door to my cottage and sat down on the thick mattress, sinking into it. Hey, this may be a killing game but we do get the sweet luxuries.  
Here, I couldn’t help but thinking about the kiss. My first kiss. But oh god, it was great, I honestly hope that we could do that more often, if they want to, of course. I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t want me, just like Sonia doesn’t, they have the same blood right? God, I shouldn’t be so pessimistic, I gotta be at least a little optimistic in this situation. Knocking. I heard a knocking that snapped me out of my thoughts. Swinging my legs of the bed, I stood up. Walking to the door seemed to take what felt like an eternity. It’s gonna be Komaeda, they looked like they were waiting for me to come in my room. I opened the door. Just as I suspected, it was Komaeda.  
“My apologies for practically running out of the restaurant earlier. I did like it though” they’re referring to the kiss, aren’t they? “You wanted to talk to me?” I stared at them. “Souda-kun?”  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry. Yes I did. Come in.” I moved aside, closing the door behind them.  
I slouched against the door.  
“So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“Firstly, I wanted to say I’m sorry for kissing you so suddenly I-“  
“It’s fine, I liked it” they scratched their cheek awkwardly “sorry. Continue”  
“Yeah, also, fucking eat. Nanami told me you didn’t”  
“She did?” Guilt had found it’s way onto their face. “I don’t usually eat much.” They look at the floor.  
“Yes. Even with the clothing, I can see your collar bones. They stick out and they look like they can cut rock. You need something to eat before you die from starvation.” They guilty played with their nails. They were some pretty long nails too, gonna keep that in mind. “Nobody wants anyone to die, so please, eat” I tried to convince them. They look up stormy green eyes look into my pink contacts. I walk up to them and finally notice height difference, they’re taller, but that’s fine.  
I place a gentle hand on their shoulder.  
“Souda-kun...” the whine in their voice was very clear.  
“Komaeda.” I stare into their eyes “I’m-“ god. How do I do this? I was able to tell them that they’re hot, but that was an accident.  
“I love you, Souda-kun.” Thank the stars that they can say it. Thank the Lord they’re not a coward. Unlike me.  
“I love you too.” I stand on my tiptoes, I wish they were shorter. I brush my lips against theirs. Their lips are chapped. Noted.  
“I know this is too fast but...” Komaeda looked away for a second “I think, before we do anything, you should see... what I look like under all this baggy clothing” they took off their jacket in one swift movement.  
“What do you mean? See what you look like?”  
“I’m not gonna take everything off. I’ll only be in my underwear”  
“Is this necess-“  
“Well, I mean if you want me to leave you in suspense, until, you know... only if you want to stay with me for that long, I mean!”  
“I mean, are you sure you’re completely comfortable with me...”  
“Yes” they reply quickly, taking off their t-shirt. A binder. I look up. A red hue covered their cheeks. They reach down to unbutton their trousers.  
“I get it.” They tilt their head  
“What?”  
“It’s fine you don’t have to- unless you already want to... you know... do the-“ they laugh.  
Their laughter grew until it filled the room.  
“What’s so funny?” I ask  
“Well, it’s just” they wipe a tear from their eye “you- oh dear” the laughter died.  
“What the fact that I don’t want to say?”  
“Well, yes. But it’s also the fact that you’d be ready so soon.”  
“God. Seriously you’d make fun of me for that?”  
“No! No, I’m not making fun of you for anything. I just thought it was funny that you can’t even say sex” they laugh again, quieter this time.  
I glare at them. Their laugh sounded nervous.  
“Apologies”  
“There’s nothing much to apologise over.”  
“You know I’m not really-“  
“Zip.” I zip motion over my own lips “it’s fine. I’m the same way.”  
“What?”  
“I’m trans too.”  
“But I thought- I assumed that- if you said-? What?” Shit. I got them confused  
“You do realise there are ways for us to...” they look deep in thought.  
“Oh yes. I completely forgot about the concept of fingers and toys” this time it was my turn to laugh, red faced, I look down. “I bet there aren’t any more trans people on this island.” They mumble.  
I hug them again, face buried in their shoulder, I felt the messy white curls fall and tickle my ear. It was a few seconds before they hug back.  
“Souda-kun-“ they whine, pulling back and unwrapping their arms from around me they sit down on my bed.  
“Come on. Tell me how long you usually keep your binder on for.”  
“I dress at 7:30. Hence why I arrive later. And we go to bed at 10. There’s your timeframe.”  
Jesus fucking christ.  
“That’s-“  
“I know- it’s just, I don’t really have any excuses to go take it off. I’m usually talking to Chiaki the whole day and playing games with her. Not that I deserve it, of course! She’s way too kind to me. And so are you. You’re doing this because you pi-“  
“I don’t pity you. You deserve friendship. You deserve love. You deserve the whole fucking world. Don’t beat yourself up, please”  
“Souda-kun I really don’t. Everytime someone tries to get close to me, they either get killed or seriously injured. That’ll never change, so I suggest that you get away from me as fast as you possibly can.”  
“I’m not leaving you. Ever.”  
“But that’s the thing! You should! Please just leave me, I don’t deserve this.”  
“You do! How many fucking times-“ I stop shouting when I noticed they started crying. I couldn’t do anything else but hold them. “I’m sorry. You do deserve this” I kiss their cheek “I really am sorry. I’ll never shout at you again.” Their head in the crook of my neck and all I can hear is their muffled sobbing, cold tears dribble down my sleeve. I felt their pale lashes flutter against my skin as they try to blink away the tears, unfortunately they fail, so as soon as they pull away do I immediately go to wipe their tears.  
“I’m sorry you had to put up with me in such a despairing state.”  
“Hey, it’s nothing to worry about, it’s completely normal to cry. Hell, I bet even Kuzuryuu cries sometimes. It’s something that you shouldn’t be ashamed of. It doesn’t make you any less of who you are.”  
“Thank you Souda-kun.”  
I press my lips against theirs, poking their bottom lip with my tongue, asking permission to enter, after they deny that permission I pull away.  
“Souda-kun please-“  
“Yeah...?”  
“I can’t-“ they pause “do this... you’re not ready for what... I’m really like.”  
“Bullshit. Of course I am, what makes you think I’m not.”  
“You’ll never want to see me again.” They look to the side.  
“Hey, let’s go to the beach. I’m sure that being there will help instead of being here in these small cottages.”  
“Sure.”  
We wandered out onto the beach, taking our shoes and socks off and sitting down.  
“It’s so beautiful out here, I’m glad of all places they chose to take us for a school trip, it was a beach.” They say, their regular smile back on their face, the slight breeze making their hair sway, allowing me to see their face better.  
“Yeah, I agree. It’s great out here.” I sigh “you know what’s even more beautiful?”  
“No, I don’t. What?”  
“You.” I look at them, their face once again beet red, “You look even better out here. The way your hair moves, your eyes look more like peridots, which in my opinion, are very pretty, and the way the sun hits your skin, making it look like you’re a vampire from Twilight”  
“Oh, well, I’m flattered you think that.”  
They pull out a small blue... what even is that? “This is an ocarina.” They say, seemingly reading my expression. “They make beautiful music. I can play, if you want”  
“I would love that.”  
They started playing the most beautiful music I have ever heard in my life. Though, I couldn’t quite put my finger on what song it was, it sounded pretty familiar too, but I decided not to think much about it. When they finished they look at me, “so, what did you think?”  
“That was really nice, that instrument seems really fitting for you, I mean, it really pretty, just like you.”  
“Ah! Well, I-“ they scratch their cheek nervously “th-thank you.”  
I kiss their forehead, the feeling of their hair tickling my nose disappeared as I pull away. Another warm feeling passed in between my fingers, I peer down to notice dainty, but deathly pale fingers interlacing with my own bigger, darker ones.  
“Can I kiss you again?” They laugh,  
“Why are you asking? I mean, you didn’t ask before when you tried to get your tongue in.” Their laugh, so airy and fragile seeming that I thought that, if I were to speak, I could break it.  
“That’s true.”  
“But hey, at least you were polite enough to ask permission instead of just going in. I thought that was extremely considerate”  
“Hey, I didn’t want to force you into getting so deep so quick, so I thought it was more gentleman-like to ask first.” I grab their other hand and lifted it to my lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. “I care about you, y’know?”  
“You have told me a few times about that yes.”  
“So, anyway, what song did you play.” Their face fell,  
“You would make fun of me for it.”  
“No, I wouldn’t. C’mon, please tell me” they take a deep breath  
“It was a Boku no Hero Academia opening”  
“No wonder it sounded familiar. It was Peace Sign, right?”  
“Yes, I- what? How did you know that?”  
“I like anime.”  
“You do? So do I!” They got really close in and asked “what’s your favourite anime?”  
“Toilet-Bound Hanako-kun.” I state, what a pathetic anime to admit to liking, there were only 12 episodes and I- my thoughts were cut off by Komaeda speaking again.  
“Good anime. I like it. I can’t really choose out of these three animes to be my top: Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul or Haikyuu!”  
“I could be your top.”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“Sorry! I couldn’t help it I-“ they cut me off with a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting that. That’s all.” Okay, yeah that was pretty sudden. “I’m going to go to my cottage, it’s been nice hanging out with you.” They stand up.  
“It has, we should keep doing this. As something more than friends.”  
“That would be nice. I’ll be off.”  
“Bye” I wave, watching their graceful movements, the way their hips move from side-to-side as they walk away.

The rest of the day was a bore without Komaeda. They seemed to brighten everything around them, but alas, they couldn’t be with one person all the time, so I had to stick with being bored with my own thoughts. We haven’t even been on this island a day and I still miss the smell of oil. I miss Komaeda’s scent, they way they smelt of vanilla and honey with a hint of sakura trees. It was a scent that not many people, but people with a massive sweet tooth, could handle. 

I did, however, go to sleep happy that night. Happy that I had finally come to gain the best- what would I even call them? It doesn’t matter, not now, I assume we are just a little more that friends, nothing more, nothing less. 

I dreamt about them, the way they smiled, the way their cheeks turned red as I embarrassed them. They were adorable, everything about them. No doubt. I was in love. I’m an idiot. My hands covered my face. We barely know each other, they could be a serial killer for all I know. But still, I had to admit, if they were, I wouldn’t even care, I just wanted them to feel like they’re more that a piece of trash. I didn’t lie when I said that they deserved the world and more, they really do. Why did my mind change so fast. I thought that it was Sonia, it can’t be, I thought I was straight. I tossed myself over so I had my head in my pillow. Is it actually possible to change your mind this fast? I should stop overthinking this. I’ll be able to sort myself out tomorrow, I could find out more about Komaeda, dig deeper into their character. 

For the rest of the night I slept like a rock, hoping that no one would die tomorrow.


	2. A party to look forward to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a party to be held. No one knows why, but there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vomiting and mentions of Komaeda’s illnesses.

I finally get up and stretch. A morning announcement starts to play, with the bear known as Monokuma on the screen. Honestly, I would have rather taken that cringy ass bunny, Usami, any day that this fucker. I decided, you know what, I’m going to take a shower this morning, I honestly hope everyone is okay. This is going to be stupid, I hate showers. But, unfortunately, I have to do it, to be clean. I swing open the door to the bathroom and start stripping out of my pjs. I tried not to look at myself, glad that they were nice enough to take out the mirrors in here, or there weren’t any in the first place. I open the shower and turn it on, waiting for the water to heat up. When I step in, the first thing that I feel is the warmth of the water bouncing off my skin. I have to do this. Be brave Kazuichi. Be brave. 

When I finally got out of the shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, luckily, I had mastered the art of not touching myself whilst doing this. Which was good, and when I walked out of the steamy bathroom, I felt the cold of not being in a shower run at me full force and hit me in the face. Fuck this shit, it’s too damn cold. I get dressed. The only bad thing about getting dressed, is I had to look down for one specific part of this routine. Picking up my binder I put it over my head and wrap it so the clasps were almost touching. I hate seeing this, and every time I almost cry, sometimes I do, oh well, trying to ignore the fact that I can see my own boobs, I clasp the binder shut with all 8 clasps. Done, time to put my t-shirt on. Thank god. When I had zipped myself up, I grabbed my beanie and put it over my mess of hair, no need to brush it, it’ll get messy anyway. Perhaps I should cut it, for good measures. I ran my fingers through the pink locks. Pink, that’s right, I dyed my hair from black to pink.

Ok. Now it is time for me to go and get breakfast, now I don’t stink. 

Walking to the restaurant was one that felt like years, my insides were eating me up, was someone dead? No. Stop thinking like that, everyone is happy and getting along, right? I hope so, because otherwise, we’ll be falling right into Monokuma’s trap if that doesn’t happen. Let’s just do this the way that Usami asked us to. Just collect hope fragments, yeah, that was it.  
I open the door to the restaurant and see, only 14 others there? Kuzuryuu must not like socialising then. That’s fine, I guess. I notice Komaeda sat right at the back, talking to Hinata. I grab some food and look back to see Komaeda energetically waving at me, must’ve had a good nights sleep then. I think we all have, we all seem to be more awake than we were yesterday. I sat down in the seat next to Komaeda.  
“Hey Souda, Komaeda just asked me if I could see anything wrong with them. I wanna know if you can see it, ‘cause I can’t.” Hinata started the conversation. I look at Komaeda, scanning them up and down. I took longer with the face, until I noticed it.  
“Your eyes.”  
“Well done, Souda-kun!” They praise, this felt good. “Yes, my eyes, or rather one of them. I have-“  
“Ohhhh, yeah, heterochromia, of course I wouldn’t notice. I don’t stare into your eyes.” Hinata looks straight at me. Damn, call out. I look back at Komaeda, one stormy green eye and the other, a sort of turquoise colour. They were beautiful.  
“So the other eye was covered by a contact?” I asked. Stupid question. Of course it was. Don’t ask if you already know the answer. I hear Komaeda’s breathy laugh beside me.  
“Yes? I thought-“  
“I wasn’t thinking then, okay?”  
“Fair enough, it’s early enough for that to be a valid excuse.” they say, between giggles.  
“Everyone listen up!” A great booming voice echoed off the walls. Everyone turned to look at Togami, who the voice belonged to. “I have decided that we will not kill anyone.” Yeah no shit. We all were thinking that. “Now, to do that, we will follow what Usami said, we will get closer and bond. Are there any suggestions?” Komaeda perked up, they seemed to like the idea of bonding with everyone else.  
“I suggest that we have a party”  
“Good idea! Anyone else?” He scanned the room, “nobody else? Well then, a party it is.”  
“I am sure if we clean up the old building, we could use that.” Komaeda smiled. As they said that, Usami popped up out of thin air  
“You may not use the old building!”  
“But it’s for friendship, surely that is what you wanted, no?”  
“Oh,” she perked up in surprise? I think. Well, the most surprised a robot could do. “Well, in that case, feel free to use it.” And with that she disappeared again.  
“Well, I think we should decide who cleans up, with a drawing.” They pull out some chopsticks,” whoever gets the chopstick with the red mark on it, has to clean up. That way, it is decided fairly.” Everyone looked at them suspicious, but decided to brush it off as just a coincidence.

One by one, we all took a chopstick each until we all had one. We all looked at them. I look up at Komaeda, who had a confused expression on their face. They notice me looking at them, and showed me their- red? Red chopstick. Hinata had obviously looked up at Komaeda too, because he said; “You got the red chopstick? I thought you’re supposed to be the ultimate luck?” Komaeda only chuckled at this,  
“It seems I’ve been cursed by some bad luck. Oh well, cleaning is the one thing I’m good at.” I swore I also heard them add ‘and sucking’ no, that’s gotta be my imagination.  
“Alright then it’s settled then, Komaeda, you will do the cleaning, Hanamura will do the cooking, obviously. Right. Get to it.”  
Both Komaeda and Hanamura left, but not before Komaeda waved at me. Ok then, I’ll have to go and hang out with someone else today then, perhaps Hinata? I’m sure it’ll be nice to hang out with him. Though he’s not as attractive as Komaeda- not saying he isn’t, Komaeda is just their own type of attractive: bouncy hair- soft to the touch, cheeks, a little too chubby for their body type, perfect ass.

There was so much about them that I could name about them that was great, perfect in every way possible. God, I’m a sucker for them. It wasn’t helpful that the only reason for my noticing of these things was everyone acting like a bunch of 6 year olds.

I decided to go ask Hinata if we could hang out.  
“Hey dude,” he turned around to face me “wanna hang out?”  
“You sure you don’t wanna help Komaeda clean up?” He chuckled, i frowned at him in response, “I’m sure they’d appreciate that.”  
“I could try.”  
“Yeah, you do that, and if you don’t have any luck with that I’ll be with Tanaka.”  
“Why him? I thought...”  
“No, Sonia has someone else in mind” he nodded at Nanami. Oh, so I didn’t even have a slight chance? Unless Sonia’s bisexual or something.  
“Alright, I’ll try and help Komaeda. See ya dude!”  
“See ya!” He turned to go talk to Tanaka, who was currently tending to his hamsters which he liked to call his ‘dark devas of destruction’ or whatever. I turned to walk out the restaurant door and to the old building. 

When I got there, I walked up the stairs and grabbed the handle when I saw Hanamura yank it inwards.  
“Oh my bad Souda, here.” He stepped aside for me “I take it you want to help Komaeda, right?”  
“Yes, where-“  
“Dining hall, you’ll know where it is when you see it.” I nod in thanks to him, and walked inside, leaving Hanamura to do an almost sprint back to the restaurant.  
Walking around the old building, it was quite spacious. I walked further in and looked around, small doors everywhere- wait, three big doors, I assume this was the dining hall. I didn’t want to interrupt Komaeda’s cleaning, so I knocked.  
“Do you need any help?” I shouted through the door. A few seconds later, I saw Komaeda appear, no jacket, hair tied up in a ponytail with a pretty big bow that could be seen from the front.  
“Ah, Souda-kun! No, I don’t think I do need any help, but thank you for the offer. You are welcome to do a few things for me though.” They look thoughtful for a moment.  
“Like what?” I didn’t want to sound to rude about it, but I’m pretty sure that is exactly how it sounded.  
“Like, grab a carpet for me. I’m sure that there should be one at Rocketpunch. That place seems to have everything.”  
“Well, yeah, but on day 1 here, I saw lots of Dr. Hopper, and then when I went back, there wasn’t any, and that was the day after.”  
Guilt crept up onto Komaeda’s face.  
“Sorry.”  
“Why are you apologising?”  
“I’m apologising for my addiction to it.” I facepalm, of course.  
“Ok, I’ll go get a carpet.” I turn to go but then get spun back around to receive a kiss on the lips. Smiling, they wave as I leave. 

Walking to Rocketpunch was a pain, for one it was too hot outside and two, I couldn’t help thinking about Komaeda’s beautiful smile, they were like the fucking sun. 

As I approached the market, I just caught a whiff of the ocean. Salty. I feel like we were having a nice relaxing holiday at the beach instead of stuck on this island and being forced to kill each other. I glance around, carpet. Ah! There. Right at the back, in the corner. I jog up to it and grab it, it looks massive, even rolled up. I lift it up, it was a little heavy, not too heavy that I needed help though, so that was a positive. I put it on my shoulder, and carried it out and to the old building.

I finally got there and to the dining hall and opened the door, to see Komaeda leant over a table, to get to the back. I quietly dropped the carpet and closed the door and tiptoed towards them.  
*slap*  
That made them jump and I couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction. I look up to see their expert pout.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it, you’ve got a nice ass.” I place my hands on the table, trapping them. They open an eye and looked at me. I place a knee between their legs and moved my hand to their face and tilted it towards me, to only place it back on the table and lower my leg. I went on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against theirs, causing a lovely shade of red to cover their face.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
“Kiss me again.” I did as I was told and cupped their face in my hands and pulled them into another kiss. This time, it was deeper, with tongue too. Our tongues fought and oh sweet jesus, their taste was intoxicating. They were the first to pull away, though our tongues connected by a mix of both our saliva.  
“We should get working.”  
“Agreed. I’ll put the carpet down for you.” They nod and picked up the-hold on. They picked up the fucking table? I thought they would be too weak to do that, but no. They picked up a second table, and carried them all the way to the back of the room.

I look at them confused,  
“What’s wrong? Didn’t think I could do that?”  
“No? You look too thin, and weak. No offence.”  
“None taken. I get it a lot, I’ve always been called weak, so I’ve gotten used to it. If I can remember correctly, even my parents thought I was weak, so they just didn’t pay attention to me...” they look sorrowfully at the ground “ah! I’m rambling.” I unwrap the carpet and lay it out on the floor.  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind you rambling.”  
“Well. It’d be best if I did the rest myself.” They start pushing me out of the door.  
“Ok, ok. I’m going.” I turn back around, to be surprised by another kiss. When they pull away they wave energetically, “bye-bye, Souda-kun!” I wave back and leave. Guess I will have to go find Hinata and Tanaka after all. 

I spend a while looking for the pair when I find them at the farm.  
“Hey...” I walk up to them, hopefully I’m not interrupting anything.  
“Oh, hey Souda!”  
“What do you want fiend?”  
“I wanted to hang out.” I turn to Hinata “I only helped a little before they kicked me out.”  
Hinata laughed.  
“Well, I guess they actually wanted to do it alone, maybe that’s how they work best.” He suggests and Tanaka hands him one of the hamsters, which then crawls up his arm and Tanaka says something about “They seem to like you. It must be because you are destined to be my dark prince.” Fuck-am I third wheeling? I guess, it’s only fair, Hinata third-wheeled me and Komaeda earlier, I guess. 

I passed the day with pretty much only watching Hinata and Tanaka flirt with each other. Soon enough it was almost time for the nighttime announcement, as the sky was getting darker with each passing second. I get up without saying anything and walk to my room. 

I finally got to my cottage and pulled open the door. The next thing I knew, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Mioda.  
“Ibuki wanted to talk to you about Komaeda-chan!”  
“Go on?” I was intrigued, why did she want to talk about Komaeda?  
“Well. It’s more about what happened yesterday! Ibuki is sorry for making you do that, and Ibuki is sorry for not apologising sooner.” She looked down with sadness in her eyes.  
“Hey, it’s ok! I don’t mind at all. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have made any moves.”  
“Ah! Ibuki is glad! Well, Ibuki will go and get ready for the party. Togami-san said it’s formal wear! Also, he said that it will start after the announcement!”  
“Alright, thanks Mioda!”  
“No problem!” She bounced off to her cottage. Formal wear huh? Well, I think I did see a suit in here somewhere. I flicked through my clothes, until I found what I was looking for.  
“Aha!” I say out loud. Didn’t mean to do that, but who cares, no one heard. I start getting out of my clothes to get my suit on. 

The monitor popped on and the nighttime announcement played. Time to head off to the party.

Walking to the old building I saw Tanaka and Hinata walking together. Indifferent to how they were during the most part of today. I was quite a bit behind them, which I thought was good. I didn’t want to third-wheel again. I walked into the old building and Togami stopped me, to do a pat down to check we didn’t have anything dangerous. When he found I had a screwdriver on me, he immediately confiscated it and I tried to make him give it back but he claimed it was “too dangerous” to bring in. So I decided to just leave it be. 

The dining hall was immaculate, but the first person I looked at was a very smug looking Komaeda, who seemed like they had just conquered the world, although they had just cleaned (very well) a dining hall. They notice me and waves me over in their direction. So I dodged everyone that was in the way to get there.  
“Hey Souda-kun!” They say cheerfully.  
“Hey, you look great.” I look down to see that they were wearing a long, light pink dress, I didn’t even realise that they had this.  
“Thanks, I made this myself!” They smile “and you look great too.” They made this themself? Well it’s very good.  
“I didn’t know that you could make stuff.” Did that come out as rude? I hope not.  
“I can! Living alone for the majority of your life can get pretty boring, so you just pick up random hobbies, I guess.” They quickly cover their mouth. I guess this was something they didn’t want to say until later on.  
“I’m sorry... I- that just slipped out.”  
“Hey, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to.”  
They nod shyly, and I take their hands. Behind me, I hear the great booming that is Togami’s voice.  
“Okay, now that everyone is here. We shall get this party started.” He immediately goes to the tables with all the food on, as expected.  
“We should get something before it’s all eaten by Owari-san and Togami-kun.” Komaeda quipped. They’re right though, we should, although I think they’re just saying that because there’s dr. Hopper. Oh well, I’ll try get them to eat something. I grab their hand and pull them towards a table. When I let go they snatch a can up, off the table and opens it.  
“You’ll have to eat something too.”  
“Hmm.” They hum, seemingly taking into account what I said.  
“C’mon.” I grab some chicken for them and some for myself. They reluctantly put down the can and grab the chicken and bit into it.  
“Happy?” They say, but immediately regretting it by their hands flying up and covering their mouth. “I’m so sorry” I can hear. It’s muffled but still clear enough.  
“It’s okay. But I’d still like you to eat. Nobody has seen you eat since we came here three days ago.” Their eyes widen.  
“That’s because I haven’t.”  
“You’re a fucking twig. Come on. Just eat this and I’ll be happy.” I gesture to the chicken.  
“Alright.” They hesitate, but do pick the chicken back up. Taking small bites of it. 

When they had finished they went back to drinking their Dr. Hopper. But, some time afterwards they hand me that can and rush out of the dining hall. What’s wrong with them. I walk out too and go to see where they went, only to have to run out of the building to watch them go to their cottage. Running right after them, I ran to their cottage I didn’t even bother knocking, but going straight in.  
“Komaeda?” I yell, I hear puking coming from the bathroom. Well, no shit, of course it’s coming from the bathroom, they’re not in here, now are they? The voice in my head says sarcastically.  
“Komaeda? I’m coming in.” I announce as I push down the bathroom door’s handle and let myself in. “Oh my god. Are you okay?” They turn their head slightly and pull the face that can only translate to the sarcastic ‘yeah... of course, I’m fine, not like I’m puking or anything.  
“Sorry. What caused this though?” I ask, louder than I should have, but before they can answer they puke again and I hold back their hair. Grabbing a bobble that I keep in my pocket at all times in case I need to tie up my own hair, I put their hair up.  
Groaning, Komaeda sits up and looks at me.  
“Lymphoma.”  
“Well, we don’t have access to the internet here, so could you tell me symptoms?” I ask softly.  
“Oh, yes! Of course, sorry.” They sigh “enlarged lymph nodes, weight loss, fatigue, shortness of breath, easy bruising, loss of appetite and severe infections. So, say for instance, I got a cold, it would be a lot worse than-“ they get cut off by puking “than someone who doesn’t have lymphoma.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Indeed.”  
“I feel really bad for you, you have to put up with all that.”  
“It’s fine. But, this is exactly why I don’t eat a lot.”  
“Shit man, you’ve been through too much. I do feel really bad.”  
“Please, don’t. And please, don’t get too attached to me. I’ll die soon enough anyway.  
“I- I didn’t know...”  
“Well, it’s not like anyone could know unless you knew what to look for.” They wrap their arms around themself, as if it was the only thing keeping them from falling apart. In this situation, all I could do was wrap my arms around them, to at least bring some comfort. I softly place a kiss to their forehead.  
“Komaeda.” I whisper. They spin their head to look at me,  
“We should go back.”  
“Are you done puking?”  
“Yes.” They stand up on wobbly legs; I reach out my arms to stop them from falling onto the floor. “I’m fine.” I roll my eyes,  
“Yeah, alright.” I say sarcastically. “Come on then. If you feel well enough.”  
They take out their E-handbook and they check the time. “What time is it then?”  
“11 o’clock.”  
“Alright. Lets go then.” They go up to the sink and splash some water on their face and wash their hands. They dry themself off.  
“We shall.”  
I grab their hand and we walk out of their cottage hand-in-hand. Though they practically skipped whilst I walked normally, afraid that I would be pulled too far forward and would fall flat on my face. 

We get to the dining hall and are met with a pretty angry Togami.  
“Is there a reason you both left?” He asked, fury in his voice evident.  
“Yes. I threw up.” Komaeda looked towards the toilet. “And it seems someone is currently occupying the toilet in here.”  
“And I went to make sure they were alright.”  
“Alright.” Togami eyed us suspiciously, but let us back in, regardless of what he was thinking we were doing. Komaeda skipped forward, and we saw Sonia holding a can of Dr. Hopper.  
“Here you go.” She smiled, handing the can to Komaeda “I kept hold of it in case someone stole it.”  
“Thank you, Sonia!” They chirp, gratefully taking the can from her equally delicate hands.  
“Wait- where is Kuzuryuu?”  
“Oh, I went outside for a little while after I had cleaned up, and asked Pekoyama if she could get him to come, and she said that she couldn’t and that he had said that we can quote, unquote ‘keep our social shit to ourselves.’ “  
“That sounds like him.” I reply. Komaeda bounced off to the table with no one around it. And that was when the lights switched off. Screams were heard, and a very distinct “ow” from Komaeda, they probably fell over something. I yelled out into the dark “I’m gonna search along the wall to find a switch!” But, I never found one, but the lights did turn back on. Gasps came from everyone in the room. I look over and see Tsumiki sprawled out in the most absurd position. She was profusely apologising for falling over. Mioda was gawking at the sight; Koizumi and Sonia helped her up. I look around more and see Komaeda sat against a wall, rubbing the back of their head.  
“I smell blood.” I hear Owari say. “Over at that table.” She points at the largest table, the table that Komaeda was next to.  
Hinata rushed over and pulled up the sheet, to reveal a dead Togami. I hurtle towards Komaeda and help them up.  
“Thank you, Souda-kun.” They mumble weakly. “Is there any blood? On the back of my head, I mean.” They turn around, allowing me to see. The monitor popped on and Monokuma appeared on screen,  
“A body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time, a class trial will be held. So ya better get investigating!”  
Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the investigation, then Author-san will add a chapter for the trial. Author-san will try to make it as canon as possible. Authentic-san is sorry if Author-san got anything wrong. Author-san tries to do as much research as Author-san can before writing, so if Author-san got anything wrong tell them ^^
> 
> ~Author KoKo

**Author's Note:**

> Author would like people to talk to them. Please. Author a simp for Kazuichi, and making this as a Nagito kinnie, it’s really fun. 
> 
> Take care of yourself, take your meds (responsibly), drink plenty of water, eat, stay 6ft away from people, and if you’re trans like Author is, bind safely !!
> 
> Author loves you all !!  
> \- Author KoKo (please if you want to talk to Author, call me KoKo ^^)


End file.
